Inversement de personnalité
by Carosasunaru
Summary: Et si un jour Naruto et Sasuke décidait de faire un pari avec Kakashi ? Et si le but de ce pari était que chacun des deux changes de personnalité pendant 1 mois ? Que se passerait t’il ? Estce que Naruto et Sasuke deviendrait un peu plus amis ? A vous de
1. Le pari de Kakashi

**Auteur : **Mewaahhhhhhhh nan ? Si !

**Titre :** Inversement de personnalité

**Histoire : **Et si un jour Naruto et Sasuke décidait de faire un pari avec Kakashi ? Et si le but de ce pari était que chacun des deux changes de personnalité pendant 1 mois ? Que se passerait t'il ? Est-ce que Naruto et Sasuke deviendrait un peu plus amis ? A vous de le découvrir ...

**Couple : **... a votre avis ? Sasunaru

**Genre : **Shonen Yaoi et Kawai

**Disclaimer : **Le blond au yeux de l'océan est pas a moi, l'épouvantail des champs non plus, le type au cheveux noirs et au yeux qui font rêver, la vieille au couettes blondes non plus, la colle super glue rose encore moins, le professeur a la cicatrice nan nan et enfin le serpent qui m'énerve heureusement non. Enfin bref personne ne m'appartient...

Chapitre 1 : Le pari de Kakashi

Voilà 3 mois que Sasuke avait quitté Orochimaru de sa propre volonté, ses amis lui manquait trop, Naruto, Sakura et tout les autres ... Il avait voulu revenir et en plus il avait découvert que avec sa propre force il aurait même pu battre Itachi enfin façon de parler ... Donc il avait fait ses bagages et était partit ... Quand il est revenu a Konoha tout le monde lui a pardonner parce qu'il avait enfin compris. Ah et il n'avait plus envie de tuer Naruto ... (KYAHHHHH trop cool) Un jour Kakashi avait demander a ses élèves si il voulait aller a un restaurant ... Naruto avait demandé si il y avait des ramens et Kakashi a dit oui, Sasuke n'a rien dit du tout comme a son habitude mais a quand même fait un petit sourire a faire rêver ... w et Sakura a refusé en disant qu'elle voulait s'entraîner au grand étonnement de ses amis ... Ils sont donc allés tous ensemble sauf Sakura au restaurant Kakashi a commandé des légumes, Naruto des ramens et Sasuke du riz ...

Naruto : Merci Kakashi-sensei de nous avoir invité !

Kakashi : Ce n'est rien si Sakura a refusé c'est pour une autre raison ...

Naruto et Sasuke : Laquelle ?

Kakashi : C'est que je lui ai demandé ! Car je voudrais vous parler tout les deux ...

Naruto : De quoi ? Que je vais être Hokage ?

Sasuke : ...

Kakashi : ' euh non ... Ce n'est pas ça juste que je voudrais faire un pari avec vous

Sasuke et Naruto (criant) : UN PARI ?

Kakashi : Oui donc le but est d'échanger vos personnalités pendant 1 mois ...

Sasuke : Si on perd ?

Kakashi : Eh bien ... Vous devrez chacun sortir avec la personne que vous détestez le plus

Sasuke et Naruto : QUOI ?

Kakashi : Et oui ...

Sasuke : Je vais devoir sortir avec Sakura

Naruto : Je vais devoir sortir avec Kiba ...

Kakashi : Personne n'a dit que vous alliez perdre !

Naruto trépignant d'impatience : Et si on gagne ?

Kakashi : Vous serez directement Chuunin

Naruto : OUAIIIIIIIIII

Sasuke : ...

Kakashi : Donc sa veut dire que Naruto devra être froid et distant et pas bavard du tout et Sasuke devra être impatient, bavard et énergique avec un grand sourire ...

Naruto : Qqqquoi ...

Sasuke : Ghh

Kakashi : ahahaha et oui ! Si vous perdez ce pari vous sortirez chacun avec celui que vous détestez le plus mais si vous le gagnez vous serez Chuunin ... Acceptez vous ? Si vous n'acceptez pas vous ne serez pas Chuunin ... Et vous serez la risée de tout Konoha

Sasuke : C'est un peu une mission ...

Kakashi : oui

Naruto : J'accepte !

Sasuke : Aussi ...

Kakashi : Parfait ...

Pendant ce temps là une ombre les surveillait ... C'était un anbu ... Il alla chez Tsunade pour lui faire un rapport

Anbu : Hokage-sama ... Kakashi a bien rempli sa mission ...

Tsunade : Parfait ... Maintenant mettons tout le monde au courant de ce pari ... mais sans que les deux concerné ne le sachent ...

Anbu : S'il vous plait pouvez vous me dire pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Tsunade : Depuis que Sasuke est revenu ses sentiments ce sont élevés vers Naruto ... J'ai décider de faire un pari et si il le perdent ... Ils sortiront avec la personne qu'ils détesteront le plus alors ... il ne vont pas vouloir perdre ... si ils gagnent ils seront Chuunin alors ils vont vouloir gagner. Mais sa sera dur ... car ils on des caractères opposé.

Anbu : C'est vrai ... le jeune Uchiwa et le Kyuubi on deux personnalités complètement opposé ...

Ils éclatèrent de rire à l'idée de ce pari. Pendant ce temps là l'équipe 7 sauf Sakura qui n'était pas avec eux avaient finis de manger et partait chacun de leurs cotés

Kakashi : Le pari commence à partir de demain après midi !

Sasuke : Ok

Naruto : Ouiiii enfin ... J'espère que tout se passera bien ...

Fin du chapitre 1

Caro : Ahlalala j'aime trop de pari

Naruto : Elle veut nous massacré ... je ne ressemblerai jamais a Sasuke ...

Sasuke : Veut pas être comme le crétin ...

Naruto : Qui est ce que tu traites de crétin, crétin !

Sasuke: Usuratonkachi

Naruto: Imbecile

Sasuke: Dobe

Naruto: Baka!

Sasuke: Idiot!

Naruto: Abruti!

Caro : STOP ! Bon bye mes petits lecteurs !

Sasuke : Crétin !

Naruto : Idiot

Caro : (hurle) Bon c'est bon c'est fini là !

Sasuke : Euh oui ...

Naruto : Oui ...

Caro : Enfin ... bon laissez moi des comms


	2. La matiné avant l'heure J

**Auteur : **Euh attendez c'est moi nan : p

**Titre :** Inversement de personnalité

**Histoire : **Naruto apprend pendant une matinée a Sasuke a sourire et quand a lui Sasuke lui apprend a être distant et froid ... Dispute, charme et compagnie ...ah ! et qui sont donc les mystérieuses personnes ?

**Couple :** SASUNARUUU

**Genre : **Shonen Yaoi

**Disclaimer : **Ben Naruto n'est pas à moi ni Sasuke ah ! La personne au cheveux violets et au yeux rouge m'appartient et Kiella aussi XD

Réponse au rewiews :

Murasaki-kun : Merchi sa fait plaisir a voir que quelqu'un aime cette fic

Mel-Tao : Oui oui ! Elle arrive !

Gotika et gotika 2 : XD Usuratonkachi : Espèce d'idiot ou un truc dans le genre XD

Pino1080 : Ehehehe

Chapitre 2 : La matinée avant l'heure J

Le lendemain matin après l'annonce de Kakashi Sasuke décida d'entraîner Naruto à être comme lui ... Il savait que ceci allait être difficile car le blond était le contraire de lui-même..

Il savait également que sourire n'était pas dans ses coordonnées alors il décida aussi de demander à Naruto de lui apprendre ... Il savait également que le blond se moquerait de lui car il ne savait pas sourire comme lui ... Mais si il voulait ne pas sortir avec un smartie rose il valait mieux faire cela ... il sonna donc à la porte de Naruto qui lui ouvrit habillé et coiffé pour une fois.

Naruto : Je m'apprêtais à partir pour que tu m'entraînes

Sasuke : Et moi je suis venu pour la même raison

Naruto : quelle coïncidence ...

Sasuke : Oui ...

Naruto : Bon apprend moi en premier

Sasuke : Si tu veut Baka

Naruto : Tais toi imbécile

Sasuke : crétin

Naruto : abruti

Sasuke : Dobe ...

Naruto : Enfin bref apprend moi !

Sasuke : d'accord ... Alors premièrement ignore Sakura quand tu la vois

Naruto : Mais je peux pas faire ça !

Sasuke : Tu veux sortir avec Kiba ou non ?

Naruto : Non

Sasuke : alors fait ce que je te dit !

Naruto : Ok ...

Sasuke : Ensuite ne parle que si c'est très très important

Naruto: Ok...

Sasuke : Ensuite ... arrête de manger des ramens !

Naruto : Mais je peut pas faire ça ! Les ramens c'est tout pour moi !

Sasuke : Si ... Sinon adieu le rôle de Chuunin

Naruto : Ok --

Sasuke : Bon faisons un essai ...

Ils se promenèrent dans la rue et aperçurent Sakura ... Naruto s'abstint de la regarder avec un grand regret ... Ensuite il arrivèrent dans un ... bar ... Quelqu'un demanda à Naruto qui il était ... Il répondit :

Naruto : le futur Hokage ...

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir ... L'homme rigola

Homme : toi Hokage ! pff t'es aussi petit qu'une bonne bière ...

Naruto se mit en colère ... Sasuke le vit et comprit ce qu'il allait faire ... comme toujours il allait se plaindre et lui jouer une farce alors il prit sa main (Yesss) et l'emmena dans une rue délabrée ...

Naruto : Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

Sasuke : T'as oublié ? Ne pas parler souvent ! Et intelligemment !

Naruto : ... c'est vrai ...

Sasuke : Bon dernière épreuve : Ichikaru !

Naruto : je dois manger combien de bols et à quelle vitesse ?

Sasuke : Un et très lentement ...

Naruto : C'est impossible !

Sasuke : Fais le !

Naruto : Nan

Sasuke : J'espère que tout se passera bien avec Kiba ...

Naruto : Bon d'accord ...

Ils allèrent à Ichikaru ... Les vendeurs qui était au courant du pari (déjà ?) savaient que Naruto s'entraînait a être comme Sasuke ... car un ANBU les avait suivi depuis le début (Sasuke et Naruto hein pas mes vendeurs) et avait prévenu les vendeurs. Il offrit un bol à Naruto qui le mangea à une vitesse incroyable ... 10 minutes plus tard il avait trop mangé de bols en une minute ... Sasuke pensait que c'était impossible de changer de personnalité et qu'après cette fic de dégénérée il allait un peu disputer l'auteur pour ces idées trop loufoques ... (Il pourra pas :p).

Ensuite se fut au tour de Naruto d'apprendre à Sasuke sa personnalité ...

Naruto : Alors d'abord tu dois sourire

Sasuke : Je dois quoi ?

Naruto : Sourire

Sasuke Uchiwa avait une lourde tache sur le dos et il ne voulait pas la faire ... Se n'était pas dans sa nature de sourire mais il essaya. Il savait que c'était un désastre car Naruto explosa de rire ... Il ressaya ... Après plus de mille essais il réussi ... Puis ensuite Naruto se mit à dire :

Naruto : Maintenant ... comme tout le monde le dit même les fanfikeuses parfois que je suis stupide tu dois l'être !

Sasuke : ...

Naruto : Allez !

Sasuke : d'accord ...

Il se promenèrent en ville et allèrent chez un fleuriste ! (Celui de Ino XD) Ino qui vendait des fleurs sauta sur Sasuke qui lui demanda ce que c'était ses fleurs zarbi ... (Qui était des marguerites) Ino se demanda pourquoi il parlait comme ça et lui répondit que c'était des marguerites ...

Ino : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Sasuke Kun ?

Sasuke : Rien ...

Ino se souvint qu'un ANBU lui avait rendu visite pour lui annoncer qu'il avait suivit les deux gamins et puis le pari ... Elle l'avait prit assez mal mais était d'accord ... Sasuke et Naruto allaient ensemble.

Naruto : Bon on te laisse ! Au revoir !

Sasuke : ...

Ino : Bye...

Ils sortirent du magasin et Naruto s'exclama :

Naruto : Maintenant tu dois être assez bavard ...

Sasuke : Quoi ?

Naruto : Oui tu as bien entendu ...

Sasuke : Je doit faire ça moi ...

Pauvre Sasuke, pourquoi avait t'il accepté se pari ? Il détestait cet horrible défi ... Mais s'il voulait ne pas sortir avec Sakura, ni être la risée de Konoha, il n'avait pas trop le choix... Eh ! Mais une minute ! Pourquoi serait-t-il la risée de Konoha alors que personne ne serait au courant ? Ça cachait quelque chose ... Il décida donc de faire des recherches ...

Sasuke : Euh ... Naruto je doit te laisser ...

Naruto : Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : J'ai un truc à faire ...

Naruto : Comme ?

Sasuke : ...

Naruto : Bon ok ! Au revoir ...

L'ANBU qui les suivait apparu devant Tsunade lui expliqua que Sasuke se méfiait et allait sûrement venir ... Alors elle s'enfuit ... Lorsque Sasuke arriva chez l'Hokage il n'y avait personne, Sasuke n'était pas assez perspicace pour savoir où elle était, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'elle n'était pas partit comme ça mais pour une bonne raison...

Sasuke : ...

Il retourna vers Naruto qui avait disparu ...Il savait où il était ... Il courut pour le rejoindre mais tomba nez a nez sur une personne étrange ... Elle avait les cheveux violets et les yeux rouges ... elle regarda Sasuke ... Elle sourit ... Et s'en alla mais elle avait touché Sasuke ...

Sasuke : Qui c'était ?

Il rejoignit Naruto à Ichikaru ...Il lui raconta son aventure et Naruto lui dit :

Naruto : Toi aussi tu l'as vu ?

Sasuke : ...

Naruto continua à manger des ramens ... Pendant ce temps là chez la mystérieuse personne ... Il y avait deux personnes ... la mystérieuse et une ombre que l'on arrivait pas a apercevoir ...

: Akina tu a remplie t'a mission de les aider ?

Akina : Oui grâce au sort de toucher le changement de personnalité sera augmentée ...

: Et tu a fait en sorte qu'ils comprennent leurs sentiments ?

Akina : Oui bien sur ... tu doute de moi Kiella ?

Kiella : Nan mais en tant que Cupidon du Japon je suis obligé ...

Akina : Et moi en tant que flèche je suis aussi obligé ...

Kiella : Et oui ...

Revenons à Ichikaru ... Naruto entamait son 15 ème bols quand Sasuke partit ...

A suivre !

Caro : Bon ... Akina et Kiella sont de mon invention ... en faites au début sa devait être des fan girls de Sasunaru mais je ne l'ai pas fait ...

Sasuke : Pourquoi les faire apparaître ?

Caro : Ben ... Pour que votre pari marche un peu mieux ...

Naruto : Super !

Sakura : Maiheuuuu je n'ai pas un bon rôle

Caro : Oui tait toi et va rejoindre le mur…

Sakura : ...

Tsunade : Vous savez ou je me suis enfuie ?

Caro : Au casino ?

Tsunade : Oui euh ! Non

Caro : ... en tout cas envoyez des rewiews


	3. Chapitre spécial

**Auteur : **Euh ... Mwa

**Titre :** Inversement de personnalité

**Histoire : **Bon c'est un chapitre spécial ... sa présente les personnages et autres ...

**Couple : **Sasunaru

**Genre :** Spécial Chapter

**Disclaimer : **Tous persos sauf Kiella et Akina ne sont pas a moi

**Note :**petit chapitre pour patienter un peu

Salut ! c'est moi ! l'auteuse folle de cette fic de dégénéré ... bon enfaites vous allez voir les questions des personnages qui apparaissent

Naruto : Quand est ce que sa se finit ? je veut pas ressembler a un crétin arrogant

Caro : Ben euh ... on verrat ...

Sasuke : Tu pourrat faire en sorte qu'on gagne ?

Caro ; Akina et Kiella sont là pour ça :p

Sakura : Euh ... il vont perdre j'espère ?

Caro : Nan et va rejoindre ton petit ami le mur ...

Kakashi : Dit ... y aura une apparition d'Itachi ?

Caro : Ouip mais sa sera spécial

ANBU : Je vais encore apparaître ?

Caro : Bien sur

Tsunade : Sasuke va-t-il deviner que le village de Konoha est au courant ?

Caro : Nan

Kiella : Est-ce que a la fin du pari on avouer qui on est ?

Caro : Secret

Akina : Est-ce que je vais me transformer en flèche ?

Caro : Nan

Bon maintenanr ... voilà ce que les personnages ne veulent pas dans cette fic de fou :

Naruto : Ne pas manger de ramens

Caro : Désolé mais ... tu devras le faire

Sauske : Sortir avec Sakura

Caro : T'inquiète pas pour sa

Sakura : Que Sasuke gagne

Caro : Rêve il gagneras !

Kakashi : Que orochimaru vienne

Caro : Ben il viendra aussi

ANBU : Me faire découvrir

Caro : C'est pas prévu

Tsunade : Que Naruto et Sasuke se détestent

Caro :Je suis d'accord avec toi

Kiella : Avouer qui je suis

Caro : Euh ...

Akina : Rien

Caro : Super alors

Maintenant c'est aux méchants de parler ...

Orochimaru : Je veut que Sasuke me re rejoigne !

L'auteuse l'envoie valser par la fenêtre

Itachi : Je veut le Kyuubi

L'auteuse lui fait un grand sourire regarde une dernière fois les beaux yeux d'Itachi et le tue

Puis voilà les spoilers :

XXXX

xXXXXXX

xXXXXXXXXXX

xx  
XXXXXXXXXXX

x

xXXXXXXXX

Et les remerciements :

Merci lasurvolte pour la correction des chapitres ...

Merci a ceux qui postent des rewiews

Ensuite ben ... le chapitre 3


	4. Aucune erreur ? IMPOSSIBLE !

**Auteur : **MWAAAAAAAA MOUAHAHAAHAHAAAAAA

**Titre : **Inversement de personnalité

**Résumé du chapitre : **Le pari commence ... tout le monde observe les 2 rivaux ... si ils font la moindre erreur il sont grillé ...

**Disclaimer : **Personne n'est a moi sauf Kiella

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **Sasunaru

**Note : **en italique c'est les pensées de Naruto et en italique gras celle de Kiella et en souligné celle de sasuke et en souligné gras c'est akina et les commentaires de l'auteur entre parenthèses

Chapitre 3 : Aucune erreur ? IMPOSSIBLE !

L'après midi commenca ... c'était l'heure du pari pour Sasuke et Naruto ... Kakashi était avec eux et donna le signal

Kakashi : 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... LE PARI COMMENCEEEE

Sasuke une un tilt a se moment là et s'efforca un maximum de sourire ... Naruto quand a lui était très énervé il essayait de ce calmer mais il n'y arriva pas ... alors Sasuke du lui mettre un coup de coude pour qu'il se calme ... et qu'il arrête de sourir bêtement ...

Sasuke essaya aussi d'être énervé comme Naruto , il essaya ... et réussi ... il savait que pour Naruto c'était l'heure des ramens et donc alla de force a Ichikaru ... (le pauvre ... il va devoir manger des milliers de bols de ramens ...) Naruto quand a lui ben ... alla se promener au village ... il tomba sur une personne féminine au cheveux oranges et au yeux mauves ... elle lui sourit ...

Naruto : ...

Il avait réussi a ne pas parler stupidement ...

: Bonjour ! qu'est ce que tu fais par un si beau temps pareil ?

Naruto : ... promène ...

Il avait encore réussi ... Incroyable ... tout les gens le regardait (ils sont tous au courant ...)

: Ok ... et tu te nomme ?

Naruto : Naruto ...

: A moi c'est ... Kiella (NIAHAAHAHAAHHAAHAAAA)

Naruto : ...

Kiella : tu veut faire un tour avec moi ?

Naruto : j'sais pas ...

_Comment se fait t'il que j'arrive a la perfection a imiter l'autre glaçon quand je suis près d'elle ? _(en voilà une bonne question :p)

Kiella : Aller accepte

Naruto : ... ok ...

Il jeta un regard méfiant digne du brun ...

Kiella : SUPERRRRR

Elle sauta en l'air ...

_**Eheheheee je vais avancer dans ma quête bon Akina tu m'entend ? va vers Sasuke et emmène le là ou je suis tu me reconnaitra grace au ondes bleuatre de l'amour ...**_

Voix dans la pensée de Kiella : Ok ...

Pendant ce temps là Sasuke essayait de manger des ramens ...il n'y arrivait pas tellement mais il se forçait c'est alors qu'apparut la fille qu'il avait croisé le matin même elle lui dit :

Akina : Bonjour je te connait toi

Sasuke : Oui ! Je te connais !

Akina : Je m'appelle Akina

Sasuke : Sasuke Uchiha

Il lui fit un grand sourire

Comment sa se fait que j'arrive a imiter l'autre crétin quand je suis a coté d'elle ?

Akina : Parce que j'en ai le pouvoir

Sasuke : Hein ?

Akina : Non rien tu veut venir te ballader avec moi ?

Sasuke : Hein ? Bon si tu veut ...

Le brun et la flèche de l'amour partirent vers deviner qui ? Vers Kiella et Naruto ! Grâce au ondes bleuâtres de l'amour XD. Arrivé vers son meilleur ami Sasuke s'étonna

Sasuke : Naruto qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Naruto : ... c'est la miss qui m'a emmenée

Sasuke s'étonna encore plus a voir Naruto réagirent comme ça ... Il se demandait si se n'était pas la faute des deux femmes qui les accompagnaient ...

Kiella : Dites a qui ai je l'honneur de parler Akina ?

Akina : A l'homme dont je t'ai parlé nee-san ! Sasuke Uchiha

Kiella : Il a l'air bien étonné tu es sur qu'il va bien ?

Sasuke : Je vais bien !

Et il se mit a sauter en l'air ... ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ... Naruto soupira ... Mais en même temps il se demandait pourquoi il ressemblait en tout point a Sasuke quand elles étaient là ...

Akina : Kiel-san ! C'est bientôt l'heure de préparer a manger

Sasuke : Quoi vous mangez si tot ?

Akina : Oui ! Si tu veut venir tu peut ! Toi aussi Naruto !

Naruto : Sans façon

Sasuke : Tu a peur qu'elle te mangent ?

Naruto : Tait toi baka

Sasuke : Toi même

Akina : STOP bon s'il te plait naruto ! Et puis tu verras sa ne seras pas trop ennuyant !

Kiella : Et en plus je ne serait pas là !

Sasuke : Alors vient crétin !

Naruto : Ok je viens ...

Ils se mirent en route ... Akina avec Naruto et Sasuke faire a manger et Kiella aller chez une femme au cheveux blonds et qui de plus était l'hokage elle même

Qu'allait t'il se passer ?

A suivre :

Kiella : Pas envie d'avouer qui je suis

Caro : Tu va être obligé

Akina : Bon je prépare quoi pour diner

Naruto : Des ramens !

Sasuke : Des onigiris

Caro : Des pattes !

Kiella : Des pommes d'amour

Akina : ahlalaa va falloir choisir

Caro : Pff ... bon ce chapitre est enfin posté ! Faut que j'arrête l'abus du RPG Maker et du MMORPG de Dofus ... car je vais plus sur l'ordi qui a la fic !


	5. Double rendez vous ?

**Auteur un peu bizarre j'ai nommé :** mokonaaaaaa 0 euh pardon moi XD

**Genre :** Shonen Yaoi 0

**Disclaimer :** Niuh personne ne m'appartient Niuh AH ! Si ! Kiella et Akina

**Résumé :** Euh euh bon Kiella va raconter qui elle est (Kiella: NON je veut pas ToT) et Tsunade va super bien s'entendre avec elle Sakura va essayez de sortir avec Sasuke et Hinata avec Naruto Oo sa promet mais vous en faites pas y'aura pas de hinanaru ni de Sasusaku Y'aura un début de Sasunaru

**Couple : **SASUNARU EN FORCEEEEEEEEEEE

**Note :** Les commentaires sont entre parenthèses

**Note 2** : désolé pour le retard j'avais complètement oublié cet fic alors j'ai quand même enfin décidé à la terminer grâce au fic de lasurvolte et d'Akemi Luo

**Note 3 :** 5 Pages en un chapitre OO WAW '' nyéh battu mon record

**Note 4 :** Désolé pour les fautes étant donné que ma sœur joue toujours ou fait autre chose je ne voulais pas la déranger alors je me suis fier a Word :p

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Le pari commence Sasuke rencontre Akina quant a Naruto Kiella et quand il sont au contacts de ces deux femmes le brun et le blond deviennent ce qu'il doivent être pendant un mois ... Akina proposent au deux bishos de manger avec elle et les deux accepte ... Quant a Kiella elle va voir L'Hokage pour se présenter

**Chapitre 4 : Double rendez vous ?**

Ce chapitre commence lorsque Akina eu fini de faire a manger : Ramens pour Sasuke et plats spécial Konoha pour elle et le blond ... Elle sert les deux rivaux et commence a dire :

Itadakimasu !

Euh pourquoi tu offre des ramens a Sasuke ? demanda le blondinet

Bah euh il m'a dit en cours de route qu'il aimait bien alors

Ok ... répondit doucement Naru-chto (Naruchto ? XD désolé je voulais dire naru-chan mais je m'en suis empêcher )

Et tous continuèrent de manger.. Sasuke a toute vitesse (le pauvre o) Naruto et Akina calmement ... Pendant ce temps là chez l'Hokage. Kiella ouvra la porte et dit :

Bonjour Hokage-sama ...

Bonjour ... a qui est je l'honneur ? répondit Tsunade

Je m'appelle Kiella je suis comment dire ... le cupidon des villages cachés

Oh j'ai entendu parler de toi il parait que tu a pu faire tomber amoureux des gens qui ne se connaissait pas et qui ne se ressemblait pas du tout surtout au niveau caractère ... Il parait d'après les rumeurs que tu es accompagné de ta « flèche » nommée Akita c'est sa ?

Non Hokage-sama c'est Akina ...

Oups ... désolé ' Sinon que vient tu faire ici ?

Notre chef nous envoie à cause d'un certain pari entre deux garçons à la personnalité très différente ... et qu'ils doivent échanger pendant un mois ... Est-ce vous la créatrice de ce pari ?

Bien sûr pourquoi ?

Je voudrais vous parler des deux garçons concernés ...

Sasuke Uchiha (Uchiwa aussi :p) et Naruto Uzumaki ?

Oui ... Nous sommes obligé (Rho ? on vous force ! je vais porter plainte) de les faire tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre

Super ! C'était justement le but de ce pari :p

Mais en même temps de les rendre amoureux nous faisons tout ce qui est dans notre possible pour qu'il échange de personnalité

Mais c'est super génial ! et ça marche ?

Oui assez ... Bon je doit vous quitter il faut que j'aille manger ...

Je vous comprends ! Au revoir Kiella-san

Bye

Et le Cupidon enfin la Cupidon pardon partis du bureau de l'Hokage, puis partit chez elle ... ou elle trouva deux jeunes garçons endormit par terre ...

Il ont fait la fête et ils se sont endormit riat doucement Akina a la vue de son amie

Ces deux là ... Ils sont vraiment ...

On entendit un énorme gargouillement venu du fin fond du ventre de Kiella, Akina sourit et lui donna ce qui restait

Merci ... Rha qu'est ce que j'ai faim ... soupira Kiella avant de manger ...

Alors ça c'est bien passer chez Tsunade ?

Oui ... on c'est super bien entendu bon demain voilà le programme : Sasuke va devoir sortir avec Sakura et Naruto avec Hinata ... Ensuite on embarquera les deux filles et on laissera seul les garçons ... Ok ?

Ok acquiesce Akina. Ah ! on fait quoi de ces deux là ?

On les ramène chez eux ... j'emmène Sasuke

Ok J'emmène le blond fan des ramens

Puis chacun prirent un garçon dans les bras et les ramenèrent dans l'endroit où ils habitaient ... Le lendemain arriva .. Sasuke se réveilla puis se demanda quel jour on était ... Oh quel miracle c'était un jour de congé (Oui les ninjas ont des congés XD) Il voulait faire la grasse matinée mais se dit qu'il avait plein de chose a faire ...

Bon on commence par quoi ah oui j'ai tout préparé pour ressembler a ce stupide garçon blond ... D'ailleurs ... Pourquoi je suis chez moi ? Je me rappelle avoir fait la fête avec Naruto et la fille aux yeux rouges et puis plus rien ... Bon sortons ma boite de ramens habituel --

Sasuke ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une boite un peu ronde qui contenait des nouilles japonaises ... enfin ici c'est pas le Japon alors -- Il les fit cuire pendant 5 minutes puis commença à déguster ... avec dégoût ... il bu du lait périmé (Le petit Sasuke avait tout prévu !) Puis alla se laver ... bien sûr cette scène de la douche et du déshabillement n'est pas raconter en détail car malheureusement se serait assez pervers o (Niuh pourquoi ne puis je pas ? Niuh), quand l'Uchiha eu fini de se rhabiller il sortit faire un tour ... avec son beau tee-shirt bleu ou derrière se trouve le signe de sa famille : un éventail ... Donc il sortit dehors ... En chemin il aperçu une personne qu'il connaissait bien ... Même trop bien ...

-Hey ! Sakura-chan ! Bonjour cria t'il avec un grand dégoût mais un sourire au coin des lèvres

La jeune fille au cheveux roses rougit a l'appel du brun qui d'habitude l'ignore complètement ... elle se dit dans son for intérieur : « youpi ! Heureusement que Tsunade a crée ce pari ! Comme il doivent changer de personnalité et que naruto-kun m'aime sasuke-kun est donc obligé de m'aimer GYAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHA (Te fait pas des idées la miss ...) Elle s'approcha du brun et lui dit :

Bonjour Sasuke-kun tu va bien ?

Oui oui Et toi Sakura...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une jeune fille le poussa et cette jeune fille était ...

Kiella-san ? Que faites vous ici ? demanda Sasuke

Hein ? Euh ... Qui êtes vous madame ? demanda Sakura

Je suis une amie a Sasuke ... je m'appelle Kiella, Kiella Hikari (WOW le chien-loup de Hikaru dans MKR ! bon d'accord sa m'est venu comme ça --)

Enchanté ... Je me nomme Sakura Haruno je suis dans la même équipe que Sasuke et si vous le connaissez Naruto Uzumaki ...

Je le connais c'est aussi un de mes amis ... Ah ! Sasuke pour répondre à ta question je suis là sans faire exprès ... j'ai perdu Akina qui courait partout pour aller faire des courses ... Et dis moi cette jeune fille est ce ta petite amie ?

Euh oui répondit avec grande tristesse Sasuke

Ah c'est très bien alors Bon ! Je doit m'en aller il faut que j'aille rejoindre Aki-chan (Oo ce surnom me rappelle étrangement une certaine fille nommé Aki Elric :p)

Au revoir Kiella-san !

Au revoir Kiella !

Puis Kiella partit ... le bonbon rose se ressaisit regarda Sasuke et lui demanda :

Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi en ville ?

Euh ... c'est rendez vous sa non ?

Oui ...

Ok je veut bien (NAONNNNNN niuh bon d'accord c'est dans le programme mais quand même quel émotion snif)

Alors l'Uchiha et le bonbon rose partirent ensemble main ... Dans ... La..La..ma..main ... Désolé je suis un peu triste ' et donc il allèrent faire du shopping a Konoha ... pendant ce temps là Naruto venait d'apercevoir Hinata ... alors il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un :

... Lut ...

Euh .. bonjour Naruto kun ...

La pauvre aveugle (quoi ? elle n'est pas aveugle ? ah mince --) avait appris le pari et avait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en l'apprenant (Pauvre pitchounette ... c'est la vie il faut t'y faire )

Euh est ce que tu vas bien ?

Oui

Euh est ce que euh ...

La pauvre maltraité par sa destinée ne put continuer car une fille la poussa ...

Ah !

Hinata tomba mais la jeune fille de justesse la rattrapa ... Naruto eut peur et faillit crier Hinata-chan jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnu ...

Akina ? Que faites vous là ? demanda t'il (XD sa se répète lol)

Ah euh j'étais partit faire des courses sans attendre Kiella et je vous ai pas vu désolé, s'excusa alors Akina

Enchanté je suis Hinata Hyuuga une amie a Naruto

Ah ! Désolé de t'avoir fait tombé ! Enchanté moi je suis Akina Hikari (Ne me dites pas que Kiella et Akina avait vraiment tout prévu ?) Je suis une amie à Naruto ...

... soupira Naruto

Naruto-kun ... soupira Hinata

Pensée de Akina : Ehe pauvre Hinata mais bon ... Un pari c'est un pari

Sinon Naruto euh c'est ta petite copine demanda Akina

Non ... dit Naruto

Bah pourtant elle est mignonne tu ferait mieux de sortir avec elle

Et pourquoi ?

Parce qu'elle t'aime

Ah... euh. Que dites vous là Akina-san naruto-kun est juste mon ami ! s'exclama en rougissant Hinata

Dites tous les deux et si vous faisiez une ballade en ville ? vous avez l'air de vous ennuyer proposa Akina

Hmm ... dit Naruto

Euh je ne sais pas si Naruto-kun veut ...

Ok je veut bien ... dit Naruto tout doucement ...

Bon ben alors je vous laisse

Et Naruto et Hinata partirent ... Akina rejoignit Kiella et s'exclama :

C'est bon ! Ils vont pouvoir rencontrer Sasuke et Sakura

On va les aider bien sur répondit Kiella

Oui Kiella-san

Niark ... je m'occupe d'assommer Hinata et toi Sakura ok ?

D'accord

Quelques minutes plus tard Kiella et Akina utilisèrent des sorts pour que les deux couples se rencontre ... Et c'est ce qui se produit :

Naruto ! s'exclama Sakura

... Sasuke ... dit Naruto

Hinata-chan ! cria Sasuke avec un grand sourire de deux mètres (w)

Sakura San ! s'exclama elle aussi Hinata

Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda Sasuke

... Même question baka ... soupira Naruto

Arrête de me traiter de Baka ! Crétin ! s'écria Sasuke

Hmph ... toujours les même insultes à ce que je vois ... ricana Naruto

GRAAAAAAAAA

Sasuke-kun calme toi supplia Sakura

D'accord Sakura-chan

... soupira Naruto

Je suis là parce que je sors avec Sakura-chan !

Naruto eu un ting ... Sasuke sortir avec sa huitième merveille du monde ? Non impossible ... Akina et Kiella s'aperçurent bien vite que le blond allait protester alors Akina matérialisa une flèche et la donna a Kiella qui tira sur Naruto qui regardait Sasuke ... nouveau ting ... Naruto se calma ...

Et si on se promenait tout les quatres proposa Sasuke ?

... répondit Naruto ...

Euh je ne sais pas ... répondit Hinata

Ok acquiesce Sakura

C'est alors qu' une foule de gens passa Kiella en premier en embarquant Hinata

Hinata ! Cria Sakura !

Il coururent pour essayer de rattraper la foule kidnappeuse de Hinata mais elle était trop loin a présent ...

Mais pourquoi l'ont il enlever ?

Sûrement un fan club crée par ses fans ... murmura Naruto

Hein ! Cria tout le groupe sauf bien sur Naruto ...

C'est alors qu'une seconde foule apparut et kidnappa Sakura ... Naruto coura pour la rattraper mais comme pour Hinata la foule était trop loin ...

Mais c'est quoi se bazar ! ils kidnappent toutes les filles qu'il trouvent ou quoi ? s'exclama Sasuke

Mais non ... c'est encore un fan-club ... soupira Naruto

Hein ? mais que veut tu ...

Sasuke n'eu pas le temps de finir que Kiella qui était revenue assomma les deux garçons et les emmena dans un coin bien tranquille, puis les réveilla et disparut (niark ! quelle bonne cupidon )

A suivre ...

Sasuke : Dit mwa l'auteuse ... ça rime a quoi sa ?

Auteuse : Grâce a Kiella et Akina tu va tomber amoureux de Naruchto sa te plait pas ?

Naruto : Pas a moi en tout cas

Kiella : Eh ! L'auteuse ! Tu est méchante tu m'a fait avouer qui je suis

Auteuse : Je sais euh :p

Tsunade : YOUPIII non seulement le pari devait les faire tomber amoureux mais si en plus tu nous aide c'est super

Kiella : Je sais

Auteuse : Laissez des ptits comms


End file.
